Hair Gel
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: What happens when Robin runs out of hair gel? Read to find out! ONESHOT. Slight BBxRae.


**A/N: Sowweh for teh choppiness. I wrote tish in three sittings, and I usually write meh stories in one.**

**WARNING: Major OOCness on Robin's part. Not shure about Raven, either.  
**

Robin stepped out of the shower, with a slightly damp towel wrapped around his waist. The remaining water droplets clung to his well-developed chest as he instantly reached to put his mask back on over his sparkling cerulean eyes. He wiped away the remainder of steam that managed to hold on to the mirror with his pale hand. The slight complaints of Beast Boy getting his butt kicked by Cyborg could be heard even when he was blow-drying his precious hair, but more important matters were at hand.

He reached under the sink, and grasped his treasured bottle of hair gel that gave his signature messy, yet organized hair look. His hands squeezed the bottle lightly to get just the right amount of gel that could give him his perfect hair. Unfortunately, the only thing that came out was just some small dry flecks of hair gel with a dry _plew_ sound, as if mocking him. A feeling of utter desperation came over him as he tried desperately to get some sculpting gel. The same results came, only seeming to make his denial worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bird Boy yelled, and kicking the shower rod in complete and utter rage. It fell with a loud _clank_ that basically screamed _repair money_.

A faint knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Friend Robin?" Starfire softly asked with concern in her gentle voice.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, curling up in the corner of the bathroom in a fetal position. The thought of _anyone_ seeing him like this, with his hair flat, absolutely mortified him.

"Must...get...hair...gel..." Bird Brain repeated this mantra to himself in a pathetic, yet entertaining way.

"Robin? Starfire sent me to get you," Raven's monotonous voice with the smallest bit of emotion in it leaked through the thick door, accompanying her light knock.

"I sense great despair coming from you...are you okay, Robin?" The empathetical voice of the violet-haired girl became known again after a long silent of the dearest Bird Boy slowly crawling to insanity without his favourite hair product.

"Robin, I will not hesitate to break down this door," Raven's voice became slightly threatening, but still held the apathetic edge that many people were accustomed to.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I LOOK HIDEOUS!" Bird Brain began sobbing uncontrollably, looking at his empty bottle of hair gel on the counter.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The half-demon said her beloved mantra and froze at the sight in front of her.

Robin, curled up in the corner in the fetal position with only a towel covering him. An empty bottle of hair gel lay on the counter. The shower rod was in pieces from our dearest leader's temper tantrum. And the Teen Titan's leader's raven hair was flat.

"What happened?" Curious amethyst eyes broke the awkward silence that was currently taking place.

"MY HAIR GEL IS GONE!" The masked face then his head under the towel, trying to hide his flat hair that was about shoulder-length without any sculpting gel.

"Are you really being so melodramatic about your hair?" Raven asked, her voice at least a good ten decibels quieter than his screaming voice.

"HOW DARE YOU? MY HAIR IS THE MOST IMPORTANT ASPECT OF MY APPEARANCE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The dearest masked Bird Brain shouted from under the towel, with his voice muffled. _Thank Azarath,_ Raven thought, relived for his voice to be at least slightly quieter.

"So, your crime fighting isn't important at all?" Her shining purple locks fell into her hair as she impatiently brushed it back, while she was internally begging to hear this answer.

Instead, her team's leader had a strange look in his eyes.

"Raven, I just noticed how pretty your hair is...it just stays in place. Does it do that naturally?" The crazed teen asked in a completely sane voice while standing up and keeping the towel perfectly tied around his waist in the way only he could do.

Our dearest half-demon, so unused to flattery became easily flustered and said the first thing that came to mind, "Yeah...I guess. I don't really do anything to it, maybe occasionally put something in i-"

"YOU HAVE THE FUCKING HAIR GEL! I KNOW YOU DO!" With those words uttered, Bird Boy tackled Raven and began attacking her, and searching throughout her cloak.

A miniature battle ensued, with the apathetic teenage girl temporarily forgetting about her powers. Now, if you've never been tackled by a crazed, half-naked, strong, teenage boy, you're lucky (or unlucky, depending on your preference). Within a couple of seconds, Raven took off her cloak and encased Bird Brain in her black powers against the wall.

"GIMME THE HAIR GEL, BITCH! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT SOMEWHERE!" The newly crazed Robin began screaming, while struggling against the bonds that the young teenage sorceress had put upon him.

"No," the daughter of Trigon said, sounding out that simple syllable in a way that it couldn't be mistaken.

"I don't know what in the name of Azarath is wrong with you, Robin, but calm your little ungelled ass down. We'll get you hair gel _tomorrow_, okay?" The lavender-haired beauty continued with her little speech—or rant, depending on your opinion.

The newly-insane Robin's eye twitched in an unhealthy manner as that new bit of information sunk in. He began to stop putting up a fight against the supernatural bonds that Raven had put on him. Calm before the storm, some people may say.

"Tomorrow?" The Teen Titan's leader asked in a completely sane, calm voice.

The dearest empathetic fell for the calm act Robin had put on and nodded slowly while checking his emotional status. She noticed he was perfectly calm, so our dearest Raven released the bonds that had held him against the wall.

"Can you survive that long without hair gel?" She asked in her usual emotionless voice, laced just with the slightest amount of concern.

"Now that I think of it...NO! GIMMIE THE FUCKING HAIR GEL! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! YOU'RE HAIR IS TOO DAMN SHINY!" Bird Brain went in _withdraw mode_ again and attacked the nearly-defenseless girl in front of him.

The amethyst-eyed demon's emotions went on overload then, with Robin's feelings so strong. She couldn't control her powers at that moment.

Within a couple of seconds, Bird Boy had the dumbstruck, pale girl pinned to the floor in a very suggestive position. He was on top of her then, holding her arms over her head, while doing a strategic sweep over her body for any hair gel that could have possibly been missed in his previous examination.

"Hey, dude, are you okay? I heard yelli—WOAH! BLACKMAIL!" Beast Boy came in walking in the bathroom at that moment, while still managing to keep his track record of making awkward moments even more awkward.

"Wait, Beast Boy! It isn't what it looks like!" The helpless Raven pinned to the floor shouted up at her fellow teammate.

"Then why aren't you using your kick-butt powers to get Robin off?" The green team member asked with a huge grin on his face, with one small, pointy tooth sticking out, even with a small heartbreak in his heart when he realized he could never have Raven now.

"Because, he's so damn emotional, that's why. He's going through intense withdraw right now. I can't control my powers _at all_. Now, help me," she swept her amaranthine hair from her eyes in irritation as she looked in his emerald eyes, while still trying to fight off the raging emotions of Robin and his physical being held down, also.

"Say please..." His olive skin tainted slightly brown at the thought of helping her up without her cloak on, but he fought it and made up his mind to keep his small amount of crappy humour to try to help with his nervousness.

"GIMMIE THE HAIR GEL! YOU HAVE IT! I CANNOT GO WITHOUT MY HAIR FLAT! NO ONE MUST WITNESS ME LIKE THIS!" The dearest Birdie decided to make himself known, along with his intense loss of hair gel.

"Please," she said in her normal callous voice as Robin took a breath to go crazy again. She wiggled underneath the birdbrain, but had no avail.

"Okay," he gave a small smile with his one small ivory tooth pointing out the edge of his mouth.

"BISH! DON'T MAKE ME GO NINJA ON YOU! GIMMIE THE FREAKIN' HAIR GEL!" The crazy muscular boy yelled, making his face closer to Raven's in the process, until it got too close for a certain jade skinned teammate.

"ROBIN! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE HAIR GEL! I KNOW WHO DOES!" The lime-eyed teammate finally cracked, and decided it was time for payback Until, he felt Robin on top of him and holding him down.

"WHERE IS IT THEN?" the psycho yelled out in Beast Boy's ear to make extra emphasis. Since the apple-eyed boy was the only one who realized how suggestive this looked, and blushed, making his skin a very interesting chocolate colour. He tried to fight, but realized it didn't work out.

Raven went all quiet-girl-in-the-corner mode while this was going on, instead looking at the unique display of yaoi before her.

The cute mutant at that moment decided to transform into a fly, then to escape the psycho boy's grasp and tell him without getting killed.

"Cyborg has it!" the neon fly squeaked to get revenge on all those lost video games.

It worked. Bird Boy was out of the bathroom in a flash, only dressed in his towel, as he went to go attack his technical friend in his insane frenzy.

As soon as he exited, Raven lifted herself up with her powers and stared at her short teammate in her signature you-just-severely-disappointed-me-and-now-I-need-a-reason-not-to-kill-you look.

"Did you really need to do that?" the lavender-haired woman asked, while trying to fix herself up in the bathroom mirror to make it look like she wasn't attacked by a muscular teenage boy just a couple of minutes ago.

"Yeah, to just get revenge on those games he always cheated on," the remaining boy said and then reverted back into his human stage.

"Who said he ever cheated?" she asked in her usual calm voice, while trying not to smile at his act of immaturity.

"I did," the emerald-haired boy said with a grin.

"So, no one," she commented dryly as she tested out her powers on the broken shower rod, making it into a metal knot.

"You know you want me," he said, blushing and making his skin a sickly brown colour again.

The purple-hair girl froze, and released her power on the shower rod so nothing besides it could get damaged. He could have never guessed. The _boy_ was only using sarcasm. He'd never love someone as dark as her.

"I do," she whispered, trying not to show any emotion as she said it. She walked away, with her cloak still on the bathroom floor.

"Rae?" the forest-coloured boy called after her, but she didn't respond.

Cyborg's cries of "I DON'T HAVE THE HAIR GEL!" filled the silence in the bathroom as Beast Boy stared at the spot Raven was.

**A/N: Touch it...****  
Feel it...  
Satisfy it...  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
